Fragile
by Aimlesslyshameless
Summary: Eternal calm: fragile as glass. Spira is torn by Yevon and the Youth. A new threat arises as a new friend becomes a deadly enemy. Everything from the Aeons to Sin to Seymour are allowed to tread Spira's soil once again.All by the hands of The Resurrector
1. The Resurrector

HIIIIIIIIII!!!! I am honored you took the time to read this fiction. Heck, I'll be glad if you make it past this intro. Heh, Yeh, anyway, see I was possessed one night, playing FFX the second time around so I could get all the extra crap they put in it and I realized that some of the characters rolls eyes around nonchalantly, yet suspiciously had too insignificant, kinda shadowed role. And unfortunately, he died! So.... Why not write a fic about a resurrection, I guess you could call it the other path Yuna takes after becoming a sphere hunter. But anyway, hey I thought about it for a while and just decided to sit and type a fic about it. That's all. You don't have to like it. Just leaving a review is all I ask. With no further ado...  
  
Prologue  
  
She had finally gotten her innocent little paws on his ashes, the remains of his body, and the key ingredient in her resurrection. Her heart pumped with adrenaline. After all she was the one who was chosen and 'gifted' with an unworldly power. Deep down she knew it. She knew that no human should posses such a remarkable ungodly ability, nor should anyone bear such a two- sided curse.  
  
She stared at her reflection in the water that had been blessed by the moon and kissed by the sun. She now felt what it was like for the people who went through the same thing. The unsure ness, the last-second thoughts, the adrenaline rush, the fear. Was she REALLY ready to share her soul with a man she didn't even know? All she knew was that he was just like her. Tormented to the point of insanity. A sense of not belonging, a feeling of despair and dementia, with no more visible light in the mind eye's spectrum.  
  
But for some reason she thought that she could love this man and together they could have their revenge... Together they could resurrect Sin. She could do it herself, but she needed someone by her side. Someone who deserved a second chance, someone who she admired, someone who would have died to know that Sin's spiral would continue on forevermore.... She wanted him to see it. To see the destruction of Spira, and to be his servant. That is all she wanted.  
  
Besaid Isle  
  
Yuna had just returned to Besaid to find a sphere and meet with some old friends. But she would discover another journey that could possibly give her everything she yearned for. Everything her tears at night stood for. Every waking moment of the past 2 years, she had spent to know the truth. A sphere-hunter's journey would take a detour that day....  
  
"It kicked," announced Lulu, the beautifully mysterious black mage.  
  
"I wanna feel!" Exclaimed Rikku.  
  
Lulu invited Yuna to spend the night and she decided to do just that. But Lulu couldn't sleep. She had something on her mind. She had awakened Yuna gently and walked her outside. "I don't know if this is true or not, but... There is a woman who supposedly lives in a vacant part of Kilika. She... She is gifted with an ability, to resurrect the dead. She has a keen sense to the farplane, and is strongly attached to it. She is not an unsent, but rumor has it that her mother was a human and her father was unsent. How that works I do not know. However, she can help you find him. If he is truly gone to the farplane, she will know. If he is still in Spira she will know. She knows many things. You should go see her tomorrow. It'll be worth your while."  
  
That entire night, Yuna tossed in her sleep. She wondered why and how someone could resurrect the dead. It was dangerous. She could resurrect Sin... Anyone.... But she also wondered if there was a catch, but if there weren't, so many people would swamp her in request to bring people back. She guessed if this woman were that wise she would only do so on a certain occasion.  
  
So many thoughts floated in Yuna's mind that night; morning broke before she knew it. She decided to pay this woman a visit. It couldn't hurt, even though curiosity killed the cat.  
  
After boarding the airship, the Celsius, and explaining her story to the crew, she sat down and pondered the physics of this woman's 'gift'. It seemed unreal and too good to be true. But it wouldn't hurt to look.  
  
They arrived and she, Paine, and Rikku, went around town asking if they knew someone who lived in the Kilika wilderness. No one knew of whom Yuna spoke. But however, one villager seemed to recall a small hut deep in the forest. He gave them directions.  
  
Finally after searching deep in the woods, they came upon a Kilika hut.  
  
"Yuuuuniiiie, this place is giving me the creeps!" Rikku proclaimed.  
  
"Do you think someone can actually bring the dead to life?" Paine, asked, changing the subject.  
  
"I don't know. A part of me hopes so and a part of me doesn't. I guess we'll find out." The Ex-summoner explained. She walked up to the door and knocked on it. There seemed to be no answer.  
  
Rikku knocked.... Nothing.  
  
Paine knocked, and the door creaked open.  
  
"Come in, I suppose. You already have your foot half way in the door. There's no turning back now." A methodically feminine voice sighed. "Ah. Lady Yuna. Guardian Rikku. And... I'm sorry I don't know your name..." The woman said.  
  
"Paine." Paine snapped.  
  
"I see. So, Lady Yuna, have you come to kill me? Many do. Many come to ask for my services. But I don't think you came just to visit a lonely person. No one ever does. People only think of themselves, and the common good for others..." The woman's voice seemed so restless, so sad....  
  
"Uh...." Yuna wasn't sure what to say. Yes she had come for the woman's services, but realizing that that's all she was to the human race was quite sad. So instead, Yuna had bended the truth a bit.  
  
"No, no. We, came to talk to you... and well," Yuna began.  
  
"You wanted to see if I really could bring people to life? So in other words you want me to bring someone back, am I wrong? It's ok. I've long faced my fate. It's my role. It's my purpose. And there is no point in lying to me. While you're here, I might as well enjoy your company." The woman's voice sounded so depressing, and she used the same tone, as if she really were an unsent. She reminded Yuna of Auron.  
  
The woman had stepped from the shadowy reaches of her room and the girls were shocked. Even Paine looked startled. They expected to see a middle- aged woman. For her voice was too melodic and pretty to be that of an old woman. Nevertheless, they hadn't expected a girl not much older than they.  
  
But in fact the woman was young. Her face was smooth, and pale. Her eyes filled with experiences.  
  
Her hair was blood red and it was all pulled, and rested on her right shoulder. She wore an off-white dress that rippled to the floor. Her left arm was concealed in a long sleeve that passed an inch below her knee. Her right arm did not have a sleeve. The dress cut off there. Adorning her neck was something every Gullwing set out for; a sphere. It was blue, and it was held onto her neck by a simple black choker...  
  
As Yuna and Rikku stared in surprise, Paine decided to straighten things out.  
  
"Hey. How old are you?" Paine asked.  
  
The woman smiled. "It really doesn't matter, but if you must know.... I'm twenty-three... I believe... Yes, the dates match...." The woman gazed at them, however it was as if her mind wasn't really there.  
  
"Someone who got old before their time..." Paine shrugged as if it was no biggie.  
  
Inside, Yuna sensed something. She sensed that this wasn't how this woman usually acted. It was a feeling like, the woman wanted them to leave, or she was semi-ignoring their presence. It was an almost subtle hatred.... But Yuna shook it off. She was imagining things.  
  
They all sat down, around a small coffee table.  
  
"By the way, we didn't catch your name..." Yuna had pointed out.  
  
"Oh sorry, Verona, yes it was Verona..." Verona said lost-looking, as if she hadn't heard her name spoken for years.  
  
Paine looked bored, Rikku looked excited as always, and Yuna had a bit of confusion going on in her eyes.  
  
Verona smiled. "Hm. Now who is it you need to come back?"  
  
"His name is..." Yuna paused.  
  
"He's your lover isn't he?" Verona's smile faded and a thin line became her mouth. A dull frown...  
  
Rikku and Paine looked at Yuna, awaiting her reply.  
  
"Y-yes, I guess... he is...." Yuna blushed.  
  
"I.... Envy you. I once liked someone.... I guess.... Its pathetic to say that.... Nothing more than a silly crush on a celebrity... I'm sorry." Verona started to look like she was coming back to Spira.  
  
And then that's when they realized that she was wearing a sphere. Rikku was fidgeting in her seat out of excitement. It intrigued all of them so. To think, the memories and documentations of a Resurrector, they must be amazing. That was spontaneously their interest for the moment.  
  
Yuna snapped out of it. "Sorry for what? You said, 'I'm sorry'" Yuna stated.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry for wasting your time with my silly little world." Verona's eyes burned with subtle ambition.  
  
"It's ok—," Yuna began.  
  
Paine cut her off. "By the way, we're sphere hunters, we don't have all day." Paine started.  
  
"I understand. I apologize for wasting valuable time. You're right. Time doesn't last forever. But Yuna let me ask you this. If... I were to resurrect Sin, would you spare my life, if I resurrected your lover?" Verona asked. She was really smiling. And seeing the startled expression on Yuna's face made her burst into laughter.  
  
"I am only kidding. Now, you want me to see if he is in the farplane, no? And if he is, you want me to bring him to life, right?" questioned Verona.  
  
"Uh, yes." Yuna replied.  
  
"Alright. Sit right here, next to me and place your hands in mine. We'll go to the farplane, we'll see if he's there. Don't worry. Our bodies will remain here. This step is totally harmless." Verona explained.  
  
Yuna closed her eyes and sighed. No sooner did she walk over to the Resurrector, did Buddy ring in.  
  
"Hey, you guys, we're having a real big problem in the Besaid temple. It seems fiends are pouring out of it left and right. I think you should go and help Wakka and the other villagers. Sorry I had to cut it short. Hey, bring the woman along with you." Buddy suggested.  
  
Yuna stared at Verona. "Would you.... Like to come along on our airship?" Yuna offered. Everyone always jumps on the opportunity.  
  
"Perhaps another time. I may not look it, but I am sort of preoccupied with something. Oh thanks for coming... I assume you'll be back?" Verona said.  
  
"Yes. Of course." Yuna nodded.  
  
"Yeah!" Rikku exclaimed, throwing a hand up into the air.  
  
Verona smiled and chuckled softly. "Alright. Hey, you said you're sphere hunter's right? Well I don't want you to sell it, but I want you to have it. I've recorded enough. Take it. At least someone will find it useful, all it is, is a necklace to me. A gift for you." Verona snapped off the choker. And handed it to Rikku.  
  
Rikku thanked her and was ecstatic. (box pops up You scored the key item Verona's Sphere! cracks up) She couldn't wait to watch it.  
  
Y, R, and P, boarded the Celsius, and Rikku held the oceanic sphere in her hands. "Ooooooo boy! I wonder what's on it!"  
  
"I bet it's interesting!" Yuna complied.  
  
"Where did you get that?" Brother asked, waving his hands and arms about.  
  
"From Verona!" Rikku exclaimed.  
  
Shinra examined it. "It seems to be in pretty good shape. Let's play it."  
  
"I wonder if it'll let us know who she had a crush on." Paine retorted, with her arms folded.  
  
"Ooooooo! Yeah!" Rikku's hands patted the air in suspense.  
  
"Yeah. You're right. I'd like to know too," said Yuna.  
  
"Well we aren't going to know sitting around and talking about it. Let's watch." Shinra insisted. The girl trio gathered around the screen.  
  
"Omigod! Omigod! I can't believe it!" A red-head screamed at the person holding the sphere.   
  
"That's Verona." Paine pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, and look how happy and excited she sounds." said Rikku.  
  
"Calm down will you?! People are going to think we're crazy. No. I already think you're crazy. You're acting like you're about to see a boy band in person. Chill out. Man this is so stupid. I can't believe you actually talked me into going here." Some girl holding the sphere sighed.  
  
"Hey, they have Blitzball here, right? Besides, I paid for a ticket so you could go see the game. And..... OOOOOOOOO Do you think I can talk to him or something????" Verona shouted star-struck.  
  
"I dunno. If I was him I wouldn't talk to you." The girl laughed.  
  
"Oh shut up you big meanie! You are going to ruin my day yet, I swear to Yevon." Verona tried to look over the crowd.  
  
"You have the strangest taste. I can't imagine someone watching this ten years from now and going 'What the hell were you thinking, Verona?!?!' but to each his own I guess." The Sphere-girl chuckled.  
  
"Look when you become a hot Maester, we'll talk. You have no taste." Verona took the sphere.   
  
Yuna looked very puzzled. "Stop it for a sec, ok?"  
  
Shinra stopped it. "Hey, did she say what I think she said?" Rikku shrieked.  
  
"Hmm.... That looks like..." Yuna began. But Shinra had accidentally started rolling it again.  
  
(It focuses in on Grand Maester Mika walking down steps.)  
  
"C'mon Mika, you old fart, keep moving! I wanna see who I came to see! " Verona whispered into the sphere.   
  
"THAT'S LUCA PORT!!!!! HEY! Oh my, this was, this was 2 years ago exactly! We were there!" Yuna exclaimed. Rikku and Paine looked kind of puzzled.  
  
(Lord Seymour walks down after Mika)  
  
"I think I'm gonna faint. Misu! Catch me if I fall... siiigh I wish I could just go up to him and talk to him or--," Verona began.  
  
(Screen goes fuzzy)   
  
Yuna and Rikku looked like the most horrified people on the face of Spira.  
  
Shinra paused it.  
  
"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!! UGHHHHHHH!!!! TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF!!! TUUUUUURNNNNNN ITTTTTTT OFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!! I THINK I'M GONNA FAINT!" Rikku SCREAMED.  
  
A million flashbacks went through Yuna's head. And as she stood there, with a blank gaze on her face, her mind raced. All those things she had experienced with Seymour Guado, she didn't want. But never did she dream that someone out there actually was infatuated with him. And she felt selfish. A person so lonely, so sad, who was only useful to humanity for one thing, was in love with the same psychotic man that Yuna had wed.  
  
She felt horrible. Verona never got anything out of resurrecting people, did she? Only sorrow and a longing for human companionship. And even though Yuna knew that Verona wanted them to leave, she still let them be there, for the sake of company.  
  
Yuna suddenly had a grand idea. She would have Verona resurrect Lord Seymour! Yes then she could finally be happy. And that would make Yuna happy too. After all Verona was willing to help Yuna, why shouldn't she do the same?  
  
"Yuna. Yuna! Yuna, are you okay?" Paine asked, slightly shaking her.  
  
"Yes I'm fine. Let's watch the rest. Then.... I want to go back to Kilika; can you guys take care of Besaid? It's something I have to do. I'm sure Wakka and Lulu will understand. Please?" Yuna pleaded.  
  
"... Yeah I guess. Rikku and I can take care of a few fiends." Paine shrugged.  
  
"Yeah!" Rikku added.  
  
"Thanks." Yuna thanked.  
  
Shinra resumed playing the sphere.  
  
(camera focuses on Anima, in the Blitzball stadium, killing the fiends)  
  
"Ooo! Isn't Lord Seymour the BEST, Misu? He's so strong and smart and powerful and beautiful and sexy and handsome, and... SEXY!" Verona exclaimed. This Misu girl was the one holding the Sphere.  
  
"You know we got some guts hanging around taping this while people and fiends run around like maniacs... I STILL can't believe that you dragged me here, V. I can't believe that I'm CALM!" Misu complained.  
  
"Well, you know that as long as I'm right next to you, a fiend won't come within 5 feet of us. They turn gentle around me. And plus, we have Lord Seymour with his amazing Aeon, protecting us. Ahhh. Lord Seymour. Someday I'll be able to hold his hand and fall asleep next to him..." Verona sighed.  
  
"Heh! Not in this lifetime. Perhaps when he's dead you can resurrect him! Then you JUST might have a snowball's chance." Misu retorted.   
  
"She's mean!" Rikku exclaimed.  
  
Shinra paused it.  
  
"But she's right. Yuna, what would you do if she resurrected him right now, and got with him?" Paine asked.  
  
"I would throw her a big party on the deck! I don't think he'd be evil anymore. And if he were, Verona would turn him good! She's a good person!" Yuna proclaimed.  
  
"Yeah! A party! And they could get married and you could sing for them Yunie! And they could live happily ever after! And Have little Seymour's and Verona's!" Rikku agreed.  
  
"I don't think we want that." Paine brought up.  
  
"Don't be silly. I bet they could live happily together." Yuna disagreed.  
  
"Well, whatever. All of Spira would flip out and try to kill them both. Then Verona would resurrect an army, and Sin, and all of the Aeons, and Seymour would help her. But when you bring devastation upon Spira, they'll either kill you or have you fight Verona and her forces, yourself. And all that because you wanted to make someone happy. Whatever. I'm just saying that you don't have all your guardians anymore. And us three aren't going to defeat an Unholy army of the dead, Sin, all the Aeons, Verona and Seymour, and if we do, Verona will resurrect them. And that is why people come to her house to destroy her. But everyone sees how sad she is and leaves her alone." Paine explained.  
  
"So then you believe that she is cold-heartedly evil?" Yuna inquired.  
  
"Yeah, maybe. Think about the fiends, they start out by envying the living, then hating them, then they live to harm us. All that time alone, and the sadness in her voice is probably hated deep down." Paine crossed her arms.  
  
"I still think she deserves a chance." Yuna insisted.  
  
Paine shrugged. "Fine. That's probably how she feels about Seymour. That he deserves a second chance. But still... Yuna, are you really going to be able to look the same man in the eye that you killed, and married? If I was you, I couldn't be in the same room."  
  
"Paine... you're right. You're right. You're absolutely right. Seymour deserves a second chance. Besides, if she resurrects him, do you really think he'll still be bent on destruction? I don't... I..."  
  
"Yunie, what makes you so sure, that they'll fall in love. It seems like a one in a million chance... but I guess if she resurrects him, he'll be like, 'whoa, why am I alive???' and she'll be like 'I resurrected you. Your alive now, I so believed you deserved life again!' and then she'll hug him and he'll be like 'Thank you' and hug her back and then they'll fall asleep in each others arms... Besides, it's not like Verona's unattractive, she was real pretty." Rikku explained.  
  
"I suppose your right, so we don't need to worry. Let's just see how things turn out." Said Yuna.  
  
Shinra resumed play.  
  
"Heeeeey! Verona! You know who's getting married right?" Misu taunted from behind the sphere.  
  
"Who?" Verona asked.  
  
(She sounded half-methodical. But in an optimistic way.)  
  
"Braska's little girl, and Maester Seymour. HA, HAAA! I told you so!!!! See, it's ok, though, you gotta start living in the real world." Misu insisted.  
  
(A strange look in Verona's eyes suddenly washed over her, like her glare could break glass.)  
  
"You're right, Misu. What was I thinking?" Verona bitterly sighed.  
  
"Sorry. Hey, someone is out there for you, you just gotta look for him, instead of cooping yourself in these 4 walls." Misu suggested.  
  
"No. The people of Spira would never understand me. Or they'd use me, like a weapon. Some will come to destroy me, thinking I was as bad as Sin, and others will request my services. I just want to live out my days. Now that the man I even cared a little for is taken, I have no interest in love. I just want to live and die, and that's it. That's all we're good for anyway, right?" Verona turned her gaze to the window.  
  
(screen goes fuzzy)  
  
...  
  
(shows someone bleeding and crying)  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE  
  
Cool. So what'd you think sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger. I think it adds more suspense. Drop me a review if you want me to continue. Bad or good, one review and I'll write the next chapter. And if no one does, well then I'll give up I guess. But I will respond to all of my reviews. Thanks. 


	2. Verona

Ok. So maybe I couldn't help myself and I HAD to write the second chapter. I apologize, well; at least you're not on a cliffhanger right? It works out for the both of us. Anyway, perhaps I just like wasting my time. But you know, a friend once told me that my writing improves every time I write something. So, call it practice. Anywho, as Brother would say, "GULLVVINGS, CONTINUE ZE STORY!"  
  
(Verona lies over a bloody body, the sphere is obviously on the ground.)  
  
"Why... WHY? Why did you take my blow?" Verona cried onto a lifeless body.  
  
"I guess I missed. Well, I never had thought I'd end up killing a lady, a pretty one at that. No, I meant to kill you, you demonic monstrosity! It's your fault she died. She gave her life in order to save you, you beast!"  
  
(Buddy shuts sphere off)   
  
"Hey you guys, we're here. You need to go NOW. They need your help down there. Forget the sphere, watch it later." Buddy insisted.  
  
Rikku and Paine complied, getting off the Celsius.  
  
"Why are you still here, Yuna?" Buddy asked.  
  
"Full speed ahead, take me to Kilika. I want to speak with Verona, again. Paine and Rikku can handle it. Just call me if they need any help, okay?" Yuna asked.  
  
"It's alright with me. What about you, Brother?" Buddy asked.  
  
"YES! IF YUNA WANTS TO GO, WE GO! YEEEHA, FULL SPEED AHEAD!" Brother shouted.  
  
"I really did want to watch the rest of Verona's sphere, but I decided to wait until Paine and Rikku returned. I kind of felt lonely, and vulnerable without them. But I knew Besaid needed the Gullwing's help. And even if I couldn't be there, I would make sure someone else could. And I wasn't there, because I wanted to find you. Call me selfish..." Yuna thought.  
  
She sat and talked to Shinra for a while, until they arrived, hovering in front of Verona's house. She got off.  
  
She arrived at Verona's house, and knocked, numerous times. The Celsius hovered off, a little while ago and she felt silly just standing and knocking.  
  
"Helloooo. Verona, It's me, Yuna, are you home? Please open up." Yuna kept knocking. But then she heard a beautiful melody, coming from the back of the house. And she heard water splashing also. She walked around to the back of the house.  
  
Yuna was amazed. Verona had a magnificently elaborate, lustrous, beautiful garden. It was more beautiful than the Moonflow. Pyreflies aimlessly dotted the lavish garden. Green hedges, laced with white, red and pink roses surrounded the patch of the farplane, with a grand archway, entwined with ivy and blue roses. There were flowers, meticulously planted, in every colour and shape. Butterflies mingled with the scenery, the ground was speckled with various small flowers, like buttercups, and cornflowers.  
  
But the most impressive feature of this enormous garden was the pond in the center. The water was clear and fresh. Lilies floated on the surface, as the clouds in the sky, brightly colourful fish swam amongst the sapphire- tinted water. If this wasn't a piece of the farplane, it had to be the farplane. What was striking was the large, golden harp, which was being strum by a Coeurl (by the long protrusions on the sides of its face of course).  
  
There was a gentle fiend, making harmonious sweet melodies amongst a farplane garden. It was an unreal sight. Yuna noticed something splash out of the water. It floated there on the surface, looking right at Yuna. It was Verona.  
  
"I didn't expect you to be back so soon." Verona climbed out of the water. At the edge of the pond, was a towel, she grabbed it and wrapped it around her left arm before Yuna even got a glimpse of it. Something else jumped right out after her. It was another Coeurl, except its stripes were inversed. Verona bent to pet it.  
  
She glittered in the mid-evening sun. Her 2-piece was gold and the bottom piece was attached to a long, totally transparent skirt, which parted in the middle. It was dotted with gold sparkles. It was some mesh fabric. It looked so light and delicate, like the tail on a fish...  
  
The White striped, black, Coeurl came up to Yuna and rubbed its body against her legs, like a housecat.  
  
"You tame fiends? I can't believe I'm actually petting one..." Yuna knelt down and petted the purring Coeurl.  
  
"I do not tame fiends. They come to me as gentle creatures, and I care for them. They are free to go and come as they please. However, These Coeurl's never leave my side. They live in my home, and I see them as family. Their the only family I have, ever since Misu died." Verona looked to the sky.  
  
"I see. I'm sorry." Yuna nodded.  
  
"She was my half-sister. She knew our mother. She knew her father, but not mine. Mine was another face in the crowd. But because of him supposedly being unsent, I am cursed. And I drag others with me. Did you not watch the Sphere?" Verona asked.  
  
"... Most of it. We had gotten to the part where the sphere lay on the floor. But I don't understand, what happened?" Yuna asked. She regretted that. It sounded so rude to ask about the death of another.  
  
"Come inside." Verona insisted. She walked into the house, and Yuna followed. She got a blanket and laid it down on her furniture, so she would not make it wet. Yuna sat across from her, in a recliner.  
  
"Misu and I were sitting at that table over there. It was around dinnertime. It was right after your calm, we were celebrating. She had her sphere with her, trying to get it to work, but I insisted she eat. As soon as she picked up her knife, someone broke my door down. I was alarmed. The man ran into our dining room, with a long dagger. Misu immediately got up. I stood up. 'What are you doing here?' I asked. 'Why, I am here to kill a demon. And when I kill it, its death will ensure the Eternal Calm. We wouldn't want Sin to be resurrected, would we?' the man retorted. He was a Yevon monk. I understood. 'I do not wish to omit such an evil crime. I want the same thing you and every other person in Spira wants. I am glad the Eternal Calm is here. And we are blessed, why would I take that blessing away? I am human too after all, why would I seek destruction? Please understand that if you kill me you are committing murder. You will put to death. You won't be a hero. Think about what you're doing.' I told him. It was utterly pointless. He was insane. 'Have it your way, beast!' And then he threw the dagger, aimed at my heart. Misu... she..." Verona explained.  
  
"It's ok. You don't need to tell me any more." Said Yuna.  
  
"She jumped in the way. It went straight through her body, her blood sprayed onto me. I was horrified. She fell onto the ground, and the sphere hit the floor, that's how it turned on. And then I cried on her body asking her why. The monk then told me it was my fault and, he grabs the sphere and turns it off. There's no more than that on the sphere. So you really did see it all." Said Verona.  
  
"Oh. Okay." Yuna confirmed.  
  
"Then my faithful Coeurl, the white one, I didn't have the black one yet, attacked the monk, and knocked him out. I pulled the short sword out of Misu's chest. 'I have no more purpose... but you do. You are worth something. And I'm glad I'm going instead of you. And for that reason, I don't need to be sent. I've accepted this as my fate. Hey, do me a favor; don't resurrect me, no matter how much it hurts. I'll always be right there, watching you. Besides my time's up. I can feel it. It's all right. But hey, I want you to always remember that you are NOT a monster, or anything. You're just a normal person, and.... I'll see you on the farplane, okay?' She asked weakly. I promised her. I cried and cried. I even forgot about the monk. But he came around, as I lay, covered in blood, over my big sister's body. The monk crept up on me and... he... I don't want to talk about it. And now I was bleeding, I lost my mind. I picked up the bloody weapon and I brought it to the monk's heart. 'One push is all I need to kill you,' I threatened. I couldn't bring myself to do it. I collapsed to my knees, but I wanted to kill him. I called for my cats but they did not come. He took the dagger from my hands and he brought it above my head, ready to kill me. As I looked down at my blood-soaked arm, I heard something hit. I looked up, and the monk fell backwards. I stood up and there, embedded in his skull was one of my dinner knives. I looked back and saw Shiva, my white Coeurl, propping up Misu. She had thrown the knife. I ran to her, and held her. 'Hey, I still... got... it. Hey, I know I was kinda mean to you sometimes, but I really love you and wish the best for you...' then she coughed a very large amount of blood up. 'I'll... put in a.... good word for you, to Seymour... He'd like you.... Okay... They're calling me... goodbye, little sis.' She weakly said. She went limp and I set her down..." Verona explained.  
  
Yuna was teary. It was a very sad story...  
  
"Distraught, I ran through the house, and I flung myself into the pond, hoping I'd drown. Hoping to open my eyes to see Misu dragging Lord Seymour by the arm screaming, 'Come and meet my sister! There she is now!' But no.... I opened my eyes and I saw a Black, white striped Coeurl. He had saved my life. It was night. I had taken the monk's body and threw it into the sea. However, Misu's body was important to me. I cremated her in a blue flame. Blue was her favorite colour. I bring blue roses to her grave every month. And a bouquet, of flowers on her birthday, and other holidays. And now every time I look at my left arm, it reminds me of what I've been through, and it reminds me of how I... never mind." Verona vindicated.  
  
Yuna stared at Verona's mysterious left arm. It was still wrapped in a towel. Verona seemed very self-conscious about her arm. She noticed Yuna was staring and put her right arm on top of it.  
  
"Sorry..." Yuna apologized.  
  
"It's... okay. Let's find your boyfriend, shall we? That's why you're here." Verona nodded.  
  
"No! This time I came to help you. I swear. I want to help you... resurrect Lord Seymour. I know you don't want me to, but I will anyway. If you only resurrect one person for me, I want it to be Lord Seymour. I want you to be happy. I want you to be a normal person and lead a normal life. I want you to 'Fall asleep next to him holding his hand. I want you to feel like the luckiest person alive, Verona. And you have my protection. And smile my permission, okay?" Yuna insisted.  
  
"That is so very kind of you. But I do not require your assistance. Thank you, though..." Verona smiled softly.  
  
"So then you will resurrect him?" Yuna asked.  
  
"Perhaps, but if I did, it'd be something I'd have to do on my own." Verona replied.  
  
"I wish there were some way I could help..." Yuna pondered.  
  
"... I don't want to impose, but there is. Could I possibly use your airship? I... need his ashes. The Guado have them. I know. I have resurrected for a Guado. Someone named Tromell. Do you know of whom I speak? Most of the Guado have retreated into the Macalania Woods. And I could never go that far." Stated Verona.  
  
"Yes! You can use our airship! That means you're gonna resurrect him right?" Yuna asked happily.  
  
"Yes... I think I will. I have nothing to lose. And besides, I can't turn down an order from High Summoner Yuna." Verona smiled.  
  
"Great! I'll call it over right now!" Yuna shouted with glee.  
  
She commed Buddy and Brother.  
  
"YAHOOO! All right, full speed to that one chick's house!" Brother screamed.  
  
"Hey, Yuna. You don't suppose Verona has any other sphere's lying around, do you? I just watched this sphere. Hey with this Misu's girl's awesome recording skills, another sphere like that, it'd be worth big amounts of gil." Buddy brought up.  
  
"Yeah, I can see it now, going for bids, '1,000,000 starting bid! The Secret Life Of The Last Summoner, Lady Verona. Do I hear 2,000,000 gil?'" Shinra dreamed.  
  
"Hey! She's not even a Summoner! And she's not the last one, Shinra, what are you talking about?!" Yuna asked.  
  
"Think about it. There aren't any Aeons to summon, so the Summoner's can't summon them. On the other hand, Lady Verona can summon the dead!" Shinra commented.  
  
"YES! WE'D BE THE RICHEST PEOPLE IN ALL OF SPPIIIRA! We could exploit Verona's ability, and charge a large amount of gil, and everybody would want it! YEEEESSSS!!!" Brother added.  
  
"You guys, that's not even right. And plus, she's standing right behind me." Yuna giggled.  
  
Verona looked angry. "I have values and morals, you know. I don't go exploiting my talents for money. I can't play god for just anyone. I thought you wanted me to be treated like a normal person, not some sideshow freak? Well that's all good and fine. I can see why you wanted to help me. You just wanted me in your debt. So I would resurrect your boyfriend. Hmph..." Verona snapped, very angrily, very un-methodical, and very, very pissed with the Gullwings.  
  
"No, no, no, no! That's not it at all. They were just kidding! No, I would never manipulate a human being like that. I meant what I said, Verona. I want you to be treated equally, just like everyone else. Because you ARE like everyone else the only difference is, is --," Yuna began.  
  
"I can't go to the farplane, no matter who sends me. I'll be stuck here, unsent, immortal, for all of time." Verona glared at Yuna.  
  
"No! Why would you think such a thing? You'll go to the farplane when it's your time! Just like everyone else!" Yuna exclaimed.  
  
"NO I WON'T!!!" Verona screamed. In a rush of anger she threw aside the towel that concealed her arm. She held it out. She calmed down.  
  
"You see... I can't go there. I can visit, and mingle, but I cannot stay, for the eternal rest. I am a.... monster. No better than a fiend in Spira's eyes... I'm sorry..." She picked up her towel and walked into her bedroom. "I'll be out in a minute, let me change." She sighed. Yuna was shocked. She had never seen such a thing. But... she HAD to be allowed onto the farplane, she had done nothing wrong. Verona walked out and once again, her long sleeve concealed her left arm.  
  
"Why... do all these things happen to you?" Yuna asked.  
  
"I do not know. I do not understand either. In my lifetime, I have never sinned. Thus I cannot resurrect Sin. But if I haven't done anything wrong, why should wrong things happen to me? I don't know anything.... anymore. I've said it twice, I'll say it again, all I want to do is live out a normal life..." Verona protested.  
  
"As the High Summoner, I will give you my best, and give you my word, to protect you and give you a normal life." Yuna joked.  
  
"All right." Verona smiled.  
  
The Celsius hovered out front. No sooner did they board the ship, did Paine and Rikku ring in.  
  
"Brother! Come in! Go get Yuna! We can't handle these many fiends, by ourselves! Go to Kilika and pick her up, okay?" Rikku insisted.  
  
"I've got Yuna and Verona on board, they're coming." Buddy replied.  
  
"Make it fast." Paine snapped.  
  
"As fast as we can." Buddy retorted.  
  
"Alright. I guess I'll help out." Verona lifted up the right side of her dress, to reveal a staff strapped to her leg. It was a murky gray colour, it had two serpentine dragons intertwining, until they crossed heads at the end of the staff, and a clear sphere rested in the center of the dragon's crossed heads. The end of their tails held a dagger at the end of the staff. The dagger was long and slender and it came to a very fine point.  
  
Everyone was staring. "What?!" Verona asked. Everyone immediately returned to what they were doing.  
  
"I thought you don't need to fight fiends." Yuna pointed out.  
  
"Oh this isn't for hurting fiends, it's for hurting the people that get in my way." Verona smiled. Yuna looked kinda puzzled but she shrugged.  
  
They arrived at Besaid, and jumped off the Celsius, right at the door of the temple. Verona picked up her dress with her left, free hand, and she and Yuna ran. They met Paine and Rikku inside, and the two girls were whipped from fighting.  
  
They came into the chamber of the fayth, and met Valefor. Yuna remembered fighting Bahamut at Bevelle and she knew what she and Verona had to do, but the fiends were still pouring out.  
  
Verona sighed deeply and raised the staff above her head, with both hands. She closed her eyes, and she plummeted it into the ground and a great white light swept throughout the entire temple. Every non-human there, burst into Pyreflies.  
  
The temple was silent as the dead. Verona's eyes turned white and she limply collapsed onto the floor. It was a loud sound, and it echoed throughout the temple.  
  
Rikku ran up to where Verona and Yuna were standing. She screamed, "SHE'S NOT DEAD IS SHE??? NOOO!!!"  
  
Paine bent over and felt for a pulse. "She's got a pulse, but just barely. She'll be all right. C'mon, let's go." she instructed.  
  
Yuna, Rikku, and Paine, picked up Verona and her staff and carried her away...  
  
Later that night   
  
"So, this is her then. She can really resurrect the dead?" Lulu asked Yuna.  
  
"I believe so." Yuna nodded.  
  
"She's a real hero, ya know." Wakka added.  
  
"Ooo I hope she's ok..." Rikku hoped.  
  
"That was some pretty impressive magic." Paine inputted.  
  
"No... it wasn't magic... it was something else. Whatever it was, I don't think she could do it again if she tried." Lulu crossed her arms.  
  
"She gave it everything she had. But I wonder why..." Paine commented.  
  
"... A compromise..." Yuna thought aloud.  
  
"A compromise?" Paine asked.  
  
"Yes. In her eyes, if she helps us, we'll help her. And... I thank her for everything's she's done." Yuna replied.  
  
"I get it!" Rikku nodded.  
  
"Yeah, she didn't think we were gonna give her a free ride." Paine sat back.  
  
"She just didn't want to impose, ya?" Wakka stated.  
  
"I suppose." Said Paine.  
  
The next morning  
  
Verona awoke. She rolled out of bed. Her head spun, her body ached. She felt drained. Her vision blurred, her movements, weak. Yuna sat by her side.  
  
"Verona! Are you alright?!" Yuna knelt by her side. Verona managed to stand; without a word. She looked at Yuna and smiled. She then fell over, into Yuna's arms, limp as a corpse. (Anyone smell shojou-ai? Lmao....)  
  
Luckily, Wakka walked in to check on Yuna. When he noticed Yuna holding up Verona, He ran over to her and gently picked up Verona's body, in both of his strong arms. Yuna looked for a pulse, but they could clearly see the rise and fall of her chest. She was just overly tired.  
  
"She's a tiny thing, like Rikku, ya?" Wakka smiled. Yuna smiled and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean, tubby?" She asked jokingly, imitating Rikku.  
  
Wakka shrugged and they walked out into the village square. Everyone was cheering and hollering.  
  
"YEEEEEEHA! GO GULLWINGS! YOU'RE HEROES!" Someone screamed. Rikku and Yuna blushed, and raised a modest, waving hand.  
  
Paine and Rikku boarded the Celsius. Lulu walked over to Wakka holding Verona. She brushed away Verona's red hair from her face, revealing her pale face.  
  
"She stays inside a house all of the time, you can tell. It's because of the cruel society. She's an outcast, she'll never be accepted, but she's trying... I admire her... for not seeking revenge on the people who shun her... but... you never know. It's never to late. You are now responsible for her actions Yuna. Most would use that to their advantage. Be cautious. Farewell." Lulu nodded slightly.  
  
Wakka walked her onto the ship, where Brother took her from there. The door closed and the people of Besaid waved in thanks. Brother took Verona to the cabin, as everyone followed.  
  
"She is as light as a feather! ...I say we make her a Gullwing!" Brother suggested.  
  
"Because she's light?" Rikku asked.  
  
"No, no, no! Because she did a good job in Besaid." Brother explained.  
  
"That's her decision to make, not ours." Paine added.  
  
"But we could make her an honorary Gullwing." Shinra put on the table.  
  
"Yes! But I want to make her a Gullwing!" Brother whined.  
  
"Well when she wakes up, we'll ask her. We can't make her." Rikku countered.  
  
"Yeah, especially if she's gonna resurrect Seymour. She's not going to want to be a sphere hunter. She'll want to settle down and have a family. Besides, She'd be the oldest one here." Buddy offset.  
  
"Who's the leader here? I am! I make the rules, and I say who gets to be a Gullwing, and who doesn't! If she wants to then she can, if she says no, then she can be an honorary Gullwing, and no complaints!" Brother justified. He walked up the stairs and placed Verona on a bed.  
  
"Where to now, Yuna?" Brother asked.  
  
"Well, I think we should..."  
  
END OF CHAP 2  
  
Don't you love my Cliffhangers? Where do you think they'll go? It's sorta neat how I skip the details and cut to the chase in the next chapter. It doesn't tell you where they went right away. It's starts out when Verona wakes up, FINALLY. Do you think she'll become a Gullwing? ....I wish I had a FF game maker... Yeh, wishful thinking. Me and a million other people. I think all the people who love FF should live in one big city. AN FF CITY! Okay... now that's pushing it... like maybe... Somewhere in Michigan's Upper Peninsula. Nothing's there, but a lot of trees. We could have our own Macalania woods or... our own Moonflow, with Chocobos and fiends, and Tidus, and Seymour, and Auron, and Lulu, and Rikku, and the Aeons, and Jecht... oh Yeh, Sin can come too, we can't have an FF City without a main bad guy, and perils... Oh Yeh! WE MUST HAVE BLITZBALL! How are we going to put water in a gigantic bubble, and have it defy gravity? ... I'll get back to you on that. Anyway, enjoy, and leave me a review! (And P.S. let's get our own city!) (GO READ CHAPTER 3!) 


	3. Ashes to Flesh, Blood and Bone

I still haven't figured out how to get a Blitzball water bubble, to work... I've been busy writing this... And how are the players going to exit the bubble if their oxygen tank runs out, or something happens? ... We'll leave a 6-foot space of air at the top... anyway; lets get to it already, while I think of ways to get our own city and BB stadium!  
  
Blitzoff!  
  
(This feels like Déjà vu for some reason... oh well)  
  
Verona had finally awoken from her exhaustion-slumber. She felt okay. She turned in her bed and looked over at the nightstand to see if someone had left a glass of water there. Unfortunately for her, there wasn't... but there was SOMETHING. It was an ornate glass jar, green, and blue, with gold designs painted onto it. She wondered what it could be. She hoped it was some kind of pitcher, or maybe it had cookies in it. (Cracks up who would leave a jar of cookies on a nightstand? Hell, if I woke up to an ornate jar of cookies, not only would I die laughing, remembering this fic, but I would SO lose my appetite after remembering this...)  
  
Whatever was in it, it was very intriguing. She wondered if it was an illusion, and it really was a small glass of water. She got up and walked over to it. She felt it, and it was real. She looked for a spout. No such luck. Out of thirst, and curiosity, she picked up the small lid by the tiny curled gold handle on the top.  
  
It was not cookies, or anything to drink. It was a grayish powder. Disappointed she put the lid back on, and sat down. For a second she sorta wondered what the hell that powder was. Then, as random, and as quick as a bolt of lighting, she jumped straight up.  
  
"NO WAY!" Verona yelled. (IT'S KOOL-AID MIX!!!!! ... But she has no water...) She walked carefully towards it. She gently picked up the lid, and tilted the jar. The powder sifted on the top. She backed up from it like it was a bomb. "... His.... Ashes?" Verona backed up until she hit the railing. It startled her, but only a bit.  
  
(Scenario one: Seymour's ashes? These aren't cookies! throws the jar across the room and shatters it Scenario two: Oh well pours the ashes into mouth Scenario three: goes to look again DEAD GUY KOOL-AID! BARKEEP, A PITCHER OF WATER PLEASE! Last Scenario: Spontaneously resurrects Seymour spontaneously has sex with him Rikku, Paine, and Yuna go up to check on Verona to see her cuddled up next to Seymour. He opens one eye and looks at Yuna and she passes out cold, right in front of the stairs and falls backwards, down all of them Paine: You're the one who insisted on them getting together, Yuna. Rikku: HEY I WANT IN! Paine looks very, very scared, then shrugs Seymour: Hey man, that's not up to me, it's up to her. Points to Verona Yuna dies XX DIES LAUGHING If none of that is not hilarious.... You don't have a speck of a sense of humor in you...)  
  
Verona heard someone walking up the stairs.  
  
"Hey, Careful, we worked hard to get those." Paine cautioned.  
  
"Yeah, straight from Tromell at Macalania woods! They're really his ashes." Rikku stated, running right up next to Paine.  
  
"It's our thanks, Verona. Are you feeling okay? You've been asleep for a week now, you know?" Yuna asked. She walked right up next to Verona.  
  
"I... I was feeling okay. Now I just feel so grateful. Thank you so much." Verona thanked, hugging Yuna.  
  
She jogged over to Rikku and they went and hugged each other. "You're SOOO welcome! I hope you're happy with him!"  
  
Verona extended a hand to Paine. "Thank you, Verona." Paine said. You just don't hug Paine. Verona shook her hand very hard.  
  
"No, no, thank you, thank all of you Gullwings! Thank you for giving me a chance. For understanding my pain and doing something about it, and for that, I am in your debt, all of you. Is there anything I could possibly do?" Verona asked happily.  
  
"You've done quite enough young lady! Where is Brother's hug?! He is leader, he deserves to take part in the hugging!" Brother exclaimed from the lower level. Verona ran down the stairs and flew into Brother's arms.  
  
"Thank you soooo much!" Verona hugged Brother. Brother nodded and patted Verona's head.  
  
"Where's Buddy and Shinra?" Yuna inquired, as the trio walked down the steps.  
  
"Right here!" Buddy and Shinra called out, walking into the Cabin.  
  
"I guessh we have a full houssh yesh?" Barkeep said. Verona hugged Buddy and Shinra and they all sat down, around the bar.  
  
"Verona! Would you like to be a Gullwing?" Brother asked.  
  
"I... I wish I could but, I have some plans..." Verona sipped some water.  
  
"It is... okay. But from this moment forth, you are an honorary member of the Gullwings." Brother dubbed.  
  
"Okay." Verona chuckled.  
  
"Well since you're a Gullwing, and since we got those ashes for you, you gotta show us your entire left arm." Paine insisted.  
  
"Yeah! We were gonna look at it while you were sleeping but Yunie wouldn't let us!" Rikku whined.  
  
"Um..." Verona thought. "I guess... but I don't want you to treat me any differently."  
  
"It can't be that bad." Shinra commented.  
  
"To me... it is." Verona got up, and backed up so everyone could see. She slowly rolled up her sleeve. When she was finished, she held it up.  
  
Paine looked surprised. Yuna looked sad. Rikku looked scared. Buddy looked like 'Huh, wow.' And Brother jumped up and screamed.  
  
"Who would do such a thing?! Didn't that hurt?!" Brother freaked out.  
  
"A Yevon Monk did this. No... It did not hurt... the pain in my heart, overwhelmed it, completely. He went to kill me but Misu took my blow, and then he proceeded to do that to my arm." Verona explained. She straightened out her sleeve. She walked back up to the bar.  
  
"Thank you... for everything you've done for me. I could not thank you enough. And I'm sorry that you went though this, but I am also utmost grateful. To think that you would just up and drop the things you are doing to help another face in the crowd. That is the greatest thing a stranger could do for another. Thank you, very, very, very much..." Verona thanked.  
  
Everyone clapped. "No problem. Anytime you need us, just call us over!" They all said in unison. Shinra handed Verona a CommSphere.  
  
Verona was back on Kilika, her mission fulfilled. And yet, she felt sad.  
  
"I'm sorry, Gullwings. But you must understand. I still despise the rest of the human race. I hate the very ground you trot on. Your kindness has let me to sparing you... but I'm afraid I cannot spare anyone else. But it is not my decision in part. It is ultimately up to Lord Seymour, I wish to fulfill his dreams. I wish to resurrect Sin. I wish to kill every last human in Guadosalam, by my own hand, and bring the Guado back. And Lord Seymour and I will control Spira. And I will..." Verona got choked up. Tears started to stream down her eyes, as she recorded her own sphere. "I will make you pay... for everything you've done to me, my family, and... Misu. I will make you all suffer, worse than Sin ever did. I have everything at my disposal." She wept. She shut the sphere off. The sphere she was holding was blood red.  
  
"Now, Lord Seymour, I will give you the gift of life. I will give you permission to walk Spira once more. I will make us immortal, and I'll make your every dream come true, I'll be your loyal servant. Whatever you need, I can give it to you." Verona smiled. She wiped her tears away.  
  
For the next two weeks she made preparations for Seymour's resurrection. It was a long involved process of magical ritual elements, which I won't bore you the details with. But trust me, it was complicated.  
  
The largest room in her house was her bedroom, which was upstairs. (The whole floor served as a bedroom) Hundreds of non-burning candles decorated the entire floor. A sigil that meant "Farplane-Spira" was written in ashes, on the hardwood floor. In the empty ash jar was a mixture of blood and water. (The blood was Verona's.)  
  
She was so excited, but she tried to calm down, as she slowly, and elegantly carried the jar of liquids up the stairs. She tossed the mixture onto the floor, "Out of water and blood, ashes, and soul, bring my object back to this world."  
  
She grabbed her twin dragon staff from her leg. She then danced a dance, very similar to the sending. It was so beautiful, elegant and mysterious. Her dance differed only in the matter that she twirled her staff in the air like a Bo, very gracefully in the air. It looked pretty hard to do... (You know, Bo Jutsu? You know the big long karate sticks that they twirl around like batons? Not nun-chucks, the really long sticks... Whatever...)  
  
Verona suddenly stopped and she held the staff in front of her and she levitated to the ceiling. She then threw the dagger end into the floor. "His name is Seymour. Maester Seymour." Verona answered to an unseen and unheard entity.  
  
"Because I love him, and I want him to have another chance. No, no, no! Don't tell him I said I love him, he'll think I'm nuts. Please, please bring his soul to me. I know you don't think he deserves it, but c'mon. Do an old friend a favor, please? Pretty please, with a cherry on top? Of course I'll treat him good, what kind of question is that?! Oh, you were kidding... How's Misu? Ok, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Yes I do, I want him very badly. I knew it! You were teasing me. Thanks. You are going to help me with my master plan, aren't you? Yes, I know it's a big quota. Yes, Sin, the Aeons, and access to any soul you don't need. Really? You've been working on it! That's great! If I could hug you I would. Yeah, I'll hug Lord Seymour for you. Yes I know. I know. You really want me too?! I'll see what I can do. I don't have a single problem with it. Ok. Ok. I... I'm ready now. Ok." Verona said.  
  
She was not talking to herself. It was someone or something on the farplane. Whatever it was, it sounded like she was talking to a boss of some kind.... And it was her old friend...  
  
Verona floated in the air to directly over the staff, which was in the center of the sigil. She danced and danced in the air over the staff, and the staff lit up and the same white light spread slowly throughout the room. The ashes started swirling about at the base of the staff, leaving a sigil in blood and water, visible in its place. She danced harder and faster, speaking to thin air, "Come my Lord Seymour, this world awaits your arrival once again." She spoke encouraging things like this and the ashes rose and rose into a gentle Cyclone, swirling about Verona.  
  
"It's time. Come to me." Verona stopped moving completely and the white light disappeared and the ashes formed a ball. The ashes and light suddenly exploded throughout the room, igniting all the candles. Verona landed on the floor, the light still blinding, she held her hand open, expecting to catch something. Her staff flew into her hand, and the white radiance dissipated, leaving only the sensual lighting of the candles.  
  
In front of her lay the man of her dreams. Something that only happens in a fairytale wish was her reality. She knew it was real. She had done it enough times. But it still felt like a dream to her. And if it were, she wanted to never awaken, even if it meant sleeping until the end of time. She dropped the staff in awe. A very real, a very live, a very naked, a very sexy, Seymour lie in front of her.  
  
She ran to him, tossing her staff aside. She felt his neck for a sign of life. His eyes sprung open and he gasped for air. Verona smiled happily, for that is the common response to a revival. She wanted to lay right next to him, with her head on his chest, falling asleep in a candlelit room.  
  
"I... I'm alive?" Seymour asked.  
  
Verona blushed. "... Yes... Yes you are. I brought you back." Verona pulled the blanket off her bed and handed it to him. He looked at her puzzled, then looked at his nude body and quickly accepted the blanket.  
  
"So you're Verona then?" Seymour asked. She looked startled.  
  
"Uh... Yes... how do you know-," Verona began.  
  
"The girl called Misu told me, in the farplane..." Seymour replied. Verona looked as red as an apple. She didn't know what exactly Misu talked to him about, so she felt kind of embarrassed.  
  
"So... why? Of all the people in Spira, you chose me? There's no more Sin, I cannot heal Spira. I am useless." Seymour pointed out.  
  
"No... I... you... no, um... Your people, the Guado have been all shunned into hiding, Guadosalam, has been taken over by humans. I want you to help me right the wrongs of humans. I... Want to make them suffer, for all they've done to me... I thought you'd want to be here for the rebirth of Sin, for the destruction of Spira. You and I, we can rule Spira, the way we see fit. From this moment, Lord Seymour, my power is your power. I am your servant. Anything I have is yours. Please accept my devotion..." Verona pleaded.  
  
"I don't want you as my slave. You gave me life, I should be serving you. Together, we will share everything we have. We'll be one." Seymour leaned closer to Verona. "Misu... never told me how pretty you were...You've made my dreams come true, Verona, now let me make yours." Seymour suggested. He put his arms around her and drew her lips to his. After sharing a nice long kiss, Verona got to do something she had always wanted to. She fell asleep, cuddled up right next to him, her fingers laced with his. She never wanted that moment to end...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&One week later&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Seymour sat on a couch, and Verona stood in front of him, behind a glass coffee table. (Oh yeh, he got clothes! Verona recreated his old outfit from FFX!!!! YAY! Wait... I hated that outfit... It made him look fat... Oh well, he's still cool.)  
  
"Which do you think we should do first, get the Guado in Macalalania, and then take back Guadosalam, or take Guadosalam, and then bring the Guado?" Verona asked Seymour.  
  
"We can't take my people first, they'll be expecting us to take Guadosalam definitely. We take back the city, and then bring them. But we have to ensure a safe passage for them. People will try to kill every last one, so we have to take them ourselves. It will be the capital of New Spira." Seymour verified.  
  
"All right no problem. I wish we had an airship, then it'd be so much easier. We could take the Gullwings' ship, but I promised them in a sphere I recorded for them, that I'd spare them. After all, they did give me your ashes." Verona sighed, folding her arms.  
  
"Who are the Gullwings?" Seymour asked.  
  
Verona paused. "Sphere hunters."  
  
"Do I know any of them?" Seymour asked. Verona turned away, ignoring him looking out the window into her garden. "Verona?" He asked. "Verona?!" He stood up, and walked over to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Why are you ignoring me?" He asked.  
  
"Yuna." Verona snapped.  
  
"I see. So what, people've betrayed you, no? Throw your sympathy aside, and kill every last one of them. We'll have their ship, and you'll having the satisfaction of killing my ex-wife. It's a new life, she isn't my wife anymore. 'Till death do us part.' Just kill all the bastards, I don't see the problem." Seymour insisted.  
  
"I won't kill Yuna. She's responsible for every move I make. Spira will blame her, and that'll be just enough diversion time to make my army complete, then... you kill her. I made a promise and I intend to keep it." Verona stated firmly.  
  
Seymour put his arms around her neck. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back on his chest. She turned around in his arms. "Let's go. I won't have human's living in Guadosalam for another moment." Verona said. Bringing her arms around his waist.  
  
"Oh, I don't think another moment would hurt anyone." Seymour whispered.  
  
(Ha! You thought they were gonna make-out huh? NOPE! Grins evilly They WEREN'T gonna kiss but they WERE gonna do something else, BUT...) Out of nowhere Shiva (the Coeurl) tackled Seymour onto the floor.  
  
"SHIVA!" Verona screamed. She grabbed the fiend by its neck, and pulled it off of Seymour. She paced around and helped him to his feet. "I'm sorry, are you all right?" She asked. He nodded and she sat on the couch, glaring at Shiva. Shiva had acted normal around him, until now.  
  
She was snarling and growling at him. Verona scolded it and it sulked away. Seymour sat next to Verona and leaned on her. He felt up her left arm, under her sleeve. Seymour paused. He took his hands out. Verona pulled her arm towards her. He stared at her. He grabbed her arm forcefully (ABUSE I CALL ABUSE! 1-800-WIFE-BEATER!!! SOMEONE CALL!!!) and pulled her sleeve up. (Now I finally tell you what's there! Yay!)  
  
In big letters, written in scars, her arm read "NO ENTRANCE" (in English, mind you). He let her arm go. "...Verona... who did that to you?" He asked.  
  
"A Yevon Monk. I'll never go to the farplane now. But that's okay. As long as I can have you right here, it's worth not existing at all." Comforted Verona.  
  
Later that night O====o====O====o=====O====o====O====o=====O====o====O  
...  
  
Verona and Seymour writhed gracefully together in a sea of blankets, on a soft feather bed. (and it sounded like they were having a good time... Lol...) They fell asleep, holding each other closely.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%The next morning %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Verona sat down next to the man she had just given the last of everything to, on the couch. No longer was she a virgin, and she knew that he was the only man she'd ever give that to.  
  
She held the inactive CommSphere in her hands. She turned it on. "Helloooo? Is anybody there?" She asked into it. After about a minute or so Rikku finally answered.  
  
"Yo! How's it going, Verona?" She asked.  
  
"Wonderful." Verona replied.  
  
"Cool! Hey, did you resurrect Seymour yet, huh?" Rikku inquired. Verona held up the sphere to Seymour. She leaned back on him, looking into the sphere.  
  
"What do you think?" she joked.  
  
"Hi." Yuna greeted.  
  
"Hi." Paine copied.  
  
"Soooooooooo, whatcha been up to, Verona?" Rikku questioned.  
  
"Oh nothing. Um, hey, we're moving to Guadosalam... come there when you see it on the news. Heh, trust me, it'll be on. So what are you doing?" Verona replied in a question.  
  
"Normal sphere huntin' stuff... hey! Just between you and me, did ya try makin' any little Seymour's?" Rikku implied. Seymour coughed.  
  
Everyone in the cabin scolded her, "RIKKU!" They shouted appalled.  
  
Paine went up to the screen. "DON'T ANSWER THAT! I DON'T NEED THOSE MENTAL IMAGES!" She ordered.  
  
"I, uh, wasn't planning it. Well see you at Guadosalam, later. I have a sphere that you might find interesting..." Verona said, turning it off.  
  
!#%#!$%#$)%#%#!%$#!End of chapter 3%!%!#!$#$#$!!!$#!%%%)#$  
  
I am too tired to type a little endnote. So this is it: Read the rest, leave a review and let's get our city built. Thanks! 


	4. Confession's kisses in blood

Err... I haven't gotten anything done on our city... BUT I will write a short heading. I have been soooo looking forward to this chapter. Poor Verona! I feel soooo bad for her... I mean... what would I do if I were her? I can't tell you what happens, but I will say that if I were her I... well because of the circumstances, and how much she loved him... I guess I'd forgive him, but... if it were I, and not she, I'd blow his brains out... HEY that happens in this chapter! Someone gets their brains blown out. And it's someone I'm sure we all hate. Ha! What do you know... I really like this one. It's like, "We're really the bad guys and we WILL be the good guys to all of you or we'll kill every last one of you bastards. And once we get Vegnagun, we are going to rule Spira forever, and ever, and ever! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lmao... Yes well Brother says to get on with this story.  
  
----------------------------Getting on with the damn story already---------- -----------------------  
  
Verona and Seymour floated in her pond. Shiva was still angry with Seymour for some reason, and she refused to play the harp. It was quiet.  
  
"Verona, come here." He instructed. Verona willingly complied. She floated towards him. He held her head on his chest. She wondered why he was acting so strange, like he was apologi—  
  
"I'm sorry." He apologized. She went to go look at him, but he stroked her red hair with his nails. Her heart sank. She was expecting him to say 'I'm going to have to kill you.' Or 'I don't love you at all and I never did for a moment, so it's not working out, send me to the farplane...' or something. She finally looked him in the eyes.  
  
"Promise me, you won't cry until I finish my sentence." Seymour softly smiled. Verona was shocked... All she could do was nod.  
  
"I didn't sleep with you because I loved you, and I knew it... I was going to use you. I'm so sorry. Because... I fell in love with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Seymour confessed. (cries Oh that's right... Guys can't cry... but I guess when you're gay it really doesn't matter... Yes, Ashley, I AM gay. Sorry inside thing...)  
  
"... I didn't think so... I'm sorry. What was I thinking? I can't... expect someone to love me, that doesn't even know me... and ..." Verona put her hand to her mouth, turning her head, trying to fight back tears. She knew that she couldn't trust him anymore. She had given her virginity to a man that was going to use her like a weapon...  
  
"I love you Verona." He blurted out, pulling her closer. Surprisingly, she pushed him away.  
  
"This time, I'm sorry... I can't trust you any more. How... how could I? I'm so stupid. I made you a promise, though. And I intend to keep it. I said I'd be your servant. Alright then. Use me. And when you're through cast me aside. It's what I want." Verona smiled. There was no sarcasm in her voice; just pain, and a loving for the man that had betrayed her.  
  
(Now, people reading this fic. This is very surprising. I wouldn't expect this if I didn't write this. It's like so... sad...)  
  
A tear streamed down Seymour's face. "I've never been in love before. So I can't prove that I'm really in love with you, but, I'm sorry I broke your trust." He apologized. He walked out of the pond.  
  
"Where are you going?!" Verona screamed out. He walked into the house. Verona hung her head. "It's all wrong, but... what did I expect? I want to trust him, but... I can't have a fake relationship; I'd rather not have one at all. I gave up everything for you Lord Seymour. I cast aside my small ounce of bitterness toward the Guado for you. They're the ones, whom you commanded to infiltrate the Al Bhed's Home. Just to go get Yuna. They killed my boyfriend.... What am I saying, that's behind me... I wish... you wouldn't have told me, but then, I would always wonder. Thank you for being honest. Maybe, you really do love me... If you didn't you wouldn't have told me that. But on the other hand, you could be just trying to buy my total trust, to one day, kill me and have Yuna as your bride..." Verona thought aloud.  
  
"No. I want you to be my bride. Here I can make all your pain go away. It's not to late to back out. I know you can't do it, but I'll let you make the decision. Would you like me to go back? I'm not threatening for your forgiveness. I just don't want you to have any more pain." Seymour said in the doorway. He had Verona's staff, with the dagger end pointed at his neck.  
  
"Have you gone mad?!" Verona screamed. She hurried out of the pond. She stood in front of him.  
  
"No. I just want you to know that I love you. I can't have you hurt anymore. If I go back to the farplane, then you won't have to deal with living the rest of your life wondering if you can trust me." He sounded a little bit crazy.  
  
"If you die, don't you think the pain of you not being around would hurt me more? Please, stop! No matter what happens, even if you don't love me. I'll love you. It's been that way for 4 years. You can call me obsessed. But put that thing down!" Verona exclaimed. She ripped it out of his grasp.  
  
"Forgive me..." Seymour pleaded. Verona put her arms around him and they kissed. Awww....  
  
==========================================================  
  
Anymore of this sappy crap and I am going to hurl. Anyway, it was necessary. They were forging a bond. That's beside the point. Now we get to the fun killing part! YAY!  
  
LECTURE TIME: Alright. If you can't tell by now, you too, are also crazy. Verona has introverted dementia and introverted psychosis. She is the quiet, insane psycho that seems normal. And well Seymour well... we know what he is... When he was a small child his mother scarred him, if you remember that sequence in Zanarkand at the end of FFX. He has Traumatic psychosis and bipolic dementia episodes. Yes. I am not an MD.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Seymour and Verona sat on the back of the real, resurrected, Bahamut, soaring through the skies, as fast as an airship. Destination: Guadosalam. Objective: Kill every living breathing human. Keep the Hypellos and fiends alive. Why: because humans are evil. And the Guado deserve to live in their rightful homes. Plus, Seymour and Verona need a capital for the New Spira. AND Seymour's rightful home has been claimed by some slut and some leader guy, who looks like he's 57, not 21 (Leblanc and Nooj)!  
  
Seymour had an automatic machinegun. It was Misu's but Verona gave it to Seymour. Of course Verona only relied on her staff. Hey, it's a nice staff! Besides, she has the undead at her disposal, with that staff.  
  
"Seymour... I can't... I can't resurrect Sin, without having sinned..." Verona confessed.  
  
"You've sinned. You slept with me didn't you? And besides, you're going to kill people at Guadosalam, no? That's a sin. Don't worry about it. And if I have to, I'll have you rape me... No that won't work will it? Even if you tied me down with chains, it'd still end up being consensual..." Seymour sighed.  
  
"I wouldn't tie you down....... For long...." Verona smiled.  
  
"My dear, I would tie you down and—," he began. But Bahamut sharply declined and they lost their balance. (10$ says Seymour was about to say 'fuck you long and hard like an animal. Then I'd lick you up and fuck you even harder, until you whined and begged me to stop, but you really wanted more. Yes...' Ok maybe not. I meant 10 imaginary dollars... can't imagine Seymour saying thatruns away with the 10$)  
  
AIRSHIP CELSIUS  
  
"So Paine, whaddya think they're gonna do in Guadosalam that'll but them on the news?" Rikku bugged.  
  
"Hopefully nothing too drastic. Once word gets out that Seymour's alive, She's gonna have to tell everyone that she can resurrect the dead. Unfortunately for her, she'll then be the most famous person in Spira. Maybe even bigger than Yuna." Paine replied.  
  
"But... some people will come and try to kill her, thinking she'll resurrect Sin!" Yuna exclaimed.  
  
"That's your problem. You said you swore her protection. Besides, I think you can explain to Spira that she's not a bad guy. But that burden is on you not us. You can't always drag us into things you didn't discuss with us first. Sorry." Paine folded her arms.  
  
"Hey, Yunie can take care of herself, you know! And besides, I'll be there to help you the whole way through!" Rikku threw a hand on Yuna's shoulders. Paine looked at Yuna and spotted a strange expression.  
  
"What?" Paine asked.  
  
"Nothing... It's just, I have this really bad feeling something bad is going to happen that we can't handle." Yuna explained.  
  
"You're just paranoid." Paine countered.  
  
"You said yourself that she and Seymour have enough power to wipe out Spira. And besides, what if they get their hands on that Vegnagun?" Yuna sounded frightened.  
  
"You won't be able to blame anyone but yourself. So now you think that they're the bad guys?" Paine asked.  
  
"No... no, you're right, I'm being paranoid." Yuna concurred.  
  
Moonflow/entrance to Guadosalam  
  
The people pointed and stared in shock and awe. One, they didn't think any Aeons were left and two they didn't think Lord Seymour was alive either. And to top it all off Seymour was pimpin! (Lol... I had to say that... it was mildly amusing...)  
  
People scattered out of Bahamut's path. The great beast landed and Seymour and Verona got off. People gathered behind this great display of God- defying workings.  
  
Before they entered the cave to Guadosalam, Seymour decided to make a cocky speech. "Ladies, and Gentlemen! It is I, Lord Seymour, literally back from the dead. I advise you to enjoy your old Spira as long as you can. Shortly, the Spira you know will be a distant dream. And I couldn't do it without my lovely wife, Verona." He bragged. Verona blushed. He picked her up off her feet and carried her into the cave with the big glowing swirly thing on the ground.  
  
"So now I'm your wife?" Verona asked.  
  
"Let them think that. I wish it were true. Once we gain control of this delicate Spira, I will give you the grandest wedding of all time. Everyone will be there. And the people who do not show will be killed. It will be a grand occasion." Seymour planned.  
  
"Awww. But I think you should put me down now, if we are going to kill these people." He set Verona down. Staff in hand, Seymour beside, Bahamut trailing, they entered Seymour's city.  
  
Verona breathed deeply. She came across a man. "We don't have time for this!" Seymour complained. He shot the man in the head. Verona killed the two men standing beside the data peddler's room. She cut their throats and stabbed the dagger through their skulls. Cruel, and unusual, yes. Seymour shot the Data peddler, and they walked to the town square. Luckily all the people in the city came to see what the entire ruckus was about. Seymour and Verona killed every last one. The Leblanc goons guarding the entrance stood at their posts, very shaken and scared.  
  
"D-don't c-come closer or we'll get t-the b-b-boss!" They stuttered. Verona threw her staff at the left one's head and Seymour shot the other one in the torso 27 times. After the goons fell to their knees, Verona got her staff and they proceeded into Chateau Leblanc. Seymour shot down the goon at the top of the staircase.  
  
"I'm glad to see that they haven't totally destroyed the place." Seymour sighed.  
  
"How does it feel to stand in your own stomping grounds once again?" Verona asked.  
  
"Not nearly as good as seeing you kill someone." He replied.  
  
"Who's killing who? Who's stomping ground?" Someone said from the staircase above. It was Leblanc. Seymour and Verona slowly walked up the stairs to stand in front of Leblanc.  
  
"Look at that bedroom, we must redecorate it, darling." Verona joked.  
  
"Yes, we must. Before we do anything in there, we must get a new bed and burn the old one." Seymour replied.  
  
"I think so." Verona added.  
  
"How dare you both! No one is moving into my house! OH MY... You're MAESTER SEYMOUR! I MUST BE ASLEEP! YOU'RE DEAD! And... I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO YOU ARE!!! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Leblanc shrieked.  
  
Logos and Ormi had finally come from the basement.  
  
"BOSS? ARE YOU OKAY?" Ormi asked, running up the stairs. Logos followed.  
  
"Yes, what is going on here?" He asked.  
  
"We're taking my home back, and giving the Guado back Guadosalam." Seymour snapped.  
  
"But you're dead!" Logos and Ormi shouted.  
  
"Not anymore. Since you are going to die in about three seconds, I am going to tell you something. I am the Resurrector. I bring people to life, and we're going to take Spira and shape into our rule. Sleep tight." Verona grabbed the gun from Seymour and she shot Ormi and Logos 40 times apiece. She turned the gun to Leblanc.  
  
"Goodbye." She blasted Leblanc in the head. Her body hit the wall and her bloody head smeared the wall with red.  
  
Verona ran up to her lover. "We won. We did it. It was... too easy." She jumped into his arms. They started to VERY passionately kiss. But someone walked into the Chateau. It was Nooj.  
  
"Leblanc, I'm... Oh my god!" Nooj screamed. He saw the blood on the wall and the body of his woman under it. "Did you do this?!?! NO! Leblanc!" He cried.  
  
"You'll be visiting her shortly." Seymour took the gun from Verona's hand and shot Nooj in the head 3 times. They walked down the stairs.  
  
"OOO wow! You look really good in this picture. So very sexy." Verona commented.  
  
"Really? I think it makes me look fat." Seymour insisted.  
  
"It's only your head. How is your head fat? Want me to start calling you fathead?" Verona asked.  
  
"No... What are we going to do about the bodies? And look at these messy stains. Tsk, tsk, tsk. I suppose we must enslave some Hypello. Have anything else in mind?" Seymour asked.  
  
"Hrm. Maybe we can get some fiends to eat the bodies. And we'll have Hypellos clean the walls. But... How I do so love the colour of blood. It matches my hair." Verona answered.  
  
"Speaking of which, is that your natural colour?" Said Seymour.  
  
"Maybe. Is your hair really blue?" Verona crossed her arms.  
  
"No. It's actually pink." Seymour retorted.  
  
"That's strange... But, yes, my hair is really red." She countered.  
  
"I see. So are your eyes really emerald green? Are you Al Bhed...?" Seymour looked into her eyes. Her eyes were of the deepest green. You could mistake her for an Al Bhed but they did not have the trademark swirls.  
  
"No. I have not a drop of Al Bhed blood in me... Moving on, there's something I meant to ask you. Can you still cast magic?" Verona asked.  
  
"Let's find out." Replied Seymour. They walked into the bedroom. Seymour flailed his right arm, and commanded the bed to be set on fire. Surprisingly, he still had it in him. The bed was ablaze. He put it out with a water spell.  
  
"Neat. I wish I could do that." Verona wished.  
  
"Don't you have enough powers? Besides, you can't make me look useless." Said Seymour.  
  
"No, you're not useless. I need you to bring the Aeons back to life. After all, you were once a great Summoner. You saved us all in Luca. I was there, with—," Verona began.  
  
"Misu. I think I saw you, now that I think of it. You weren't running. You sat... and stared at Anima. Or maybe you were staring at me. Either way..." Seymour contemplated.  
  
There was a loud knock at the front door. It was surprising. They thought they'd killed everyone. They walked downstairs. Seymour opened the door. A scared woman holding a microphone covered her head with her arms, cowering at their feet.  
  
"I... I'm Shelinda! Please don't kill me! I'm just here for a SphereCast. We heard Rumor's that Maester Seymour was alive, and then we found this massacre. And... I don't want to do this. I... I was told to. Please, if I leave, please don't hurt me..." Shelinda begged.  
  
"We have no problem with you. In fact we were awaiting the arrival of the news. We want to send a message throughout all of Spira." Seymour replied.  
  
"M-m-Maester S-Seymour! H-how are y-you...." Shelinda stuttered.  
  
"I'm alive because of her," He pointed to Verona. "Now, kindly give us an interview. Over there, where there are no bodies in sight." Seymour walked past Shelinda, and Verona followed.  
  
They crew followed and they signaled that they were now live. Shelinda ran over to Seymour and stood next to him.  
  
"People of Spira, former Maester Seymour has been resurrected. Yes, I know it seems to be unbelievable, folks, but I am standing right now to a living breathing Lord Seymour. Lord Seymour, can you comment on how this unbelievable act of God happened?" Shelinda questioned. She held out the Mic.  
  
"It is unbelievable, I realize, but this woman standing next to me, is Spira's only Resurrector. Some very fortunate people have had their loved ones resurrected by her hand. She is truly gifted..." Seymour began. Verona grabbed the microphone.  
  
"I'm sorry, but we cannot continue this interview any longer. We are awaiting the arrival of the Gullwings." Verona added. Shelinda signaled the crew to stop rolling.  
  
"I told them to be here. They'll come, then we can continue, okay?" Verona asked Seymour.  
  
"Fine..." He agreed.  
  
Airship Celsius  
  
"Hey guys, come look at this!" Shinra shouted. Everyone came and watched the SphereCast.  
  
"I... Guess that's our cue... I wonder what's going on. The news just doesn't show up for anything. Well... then again... Seymour's alive so I guess that's worth it..." Yuna said. They were on their way to Guadosalam.  
  
After finally arriving there, only the girls got off. They were absolutely horrified at the sight in front of them. "This can't be Guadosalam..." Said Yuna.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()END OF CHAPTER 4()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
YAY! EEEP! This was one kickass chapter. But not as good as chapter 5!!!! I promise!!!! Will Sin come back? Will Spira bow their heads to an unstoppable force? Or will they stand and fall? Whelp, there's only one way to find out. GO READ IT. I've said my piece... Or have I? ............................ 


	5. Spira's new Gods

HEEEE HEEEE! I can't wait! I'm gonna piss my pants! I'm thinking about writing a Seymour and Verona lemon.... Any objections? Speak now or forever hold your peace. ... Guess I have to wait for reviews. Anyway, err... Oh yeh! This chapter is gonna kick some serious ass thanks to Ashley and Alex! HI GUYS! You guys kick ass! Alright, on with the kickass chapter!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!IS SO HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bodies of the residents of Guadosalam littered the entrance. They reluctantly walked into the town square. An immense pile of bodies lie before them. Rikku leaned against a wall and threw up. Paine turned away.  
  
Yuna looked at the entrance to the Chateau. The Guard Goons' bodies were on the ground.  
  
"LEBLANC! IS LEBLANC OKAY?!" Yuna screamed. She ran for the Chateau. "I don't know what I was thinking, or what I was doing. But Leblanc was kind of our friend. I had to make sure at least she was alright. I didn't know what happened, or what was going on. In my haste, I didn't notice Seymour and Verona standing to the right of the Chateau, in front of the off cameras. I just ran into the Chateau." She thought.  
  
She ran into the Chateau and when she saw the blood stained walls, her heart sank. The stair railing blocked her view. She ran up the stairs. In pools of their own blood, lay Ormi, Logos, Leblanc, and even.... Nooj. She fell to her knees and cried. She kept asking herself why. She stood up and ran down the stairs and outside the Chateau.  
  
Yuna had finally noticed the murderers standing to the right of the Chateau, and she knew who was to blame. But she wouldn't let herself accept it. It was Verona's fault, she kept telling herself. But then the Gullwings were accomplices. And it really all was Yuna's fault.  
  
But in a whirl of teary emotions she ran up to Verona and slapped her across the face.  
  
"YOU DID THIS DIDN'T YOU?! ALL THESE INNOCENT PEOPLE, YOU MURDERED THEM! YOU.... And...." Yuna screamed. She pointed her gun at Seymour's head.  
  
"It's nice seeing you again too." He retorted.  
  
"I killed you once... you bastard, I'll do it again." Yuna threatened. She slightly gripped the trigger. Verona walked in front of the gun. She placed the gun's barrel to her chest.  
  
"You'll have to kill me first. You can't kill the person you swore to protect." Verona looked at Yuna, holding the gun over her heart.  
  
"Why... why did you do it?! What's wrong with you?! Why did you kill innocent people?!" Yuna screamed.  
  
"They stole the Guado's home. They also stole Seymour's. It's the law of the sphere hunter you know. Steal back what is stolen. Shortly, all of Spira will bow in my presence. Thank you, Yuna. You have made this all possible. I'll repay you with this..." Verona held out a red sphere with one hand. The other one still held the gun to her heart.  
  
Paine walked over to Yuna and held her back. "This is out of our hands, Yuna!" she barked. Buddy and Brother came running up. They held down Yuna. Paine snatched the sphere out of Verona's hands.  
  
Verona smiled cynically. As Buddy and brother carried the crazed Yuna away she screamed, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, THEY'RE THE BAD GUYS!! THEY'RE GOING TO TAKE OVER SPIRA! WHY AREN'T YOU DOING ANYTHING! LET ME GO!!! Paine! Rikku! HELP ME! WE GOTTA STOP THEM BEFORE WE'RE TOO LATE!"  
  
The crew retreated into the Celsius. They had to tie Yuna down to a bed in the cabin. She was totally crazed.  
  
Gu adosalam   
  
"You shouldn't play mind games with people. Look what it does to them. It makes them crazy. She wouldn't have shot me you know." Seymour insisted.  
  
"Yes she would've. Even so, I would have brought you back to life anyway. She's a moron. Now, shouldn't we tell all of Spira to bow before us in more or less words? This is too easy." Verona smiled.  
  
"No, it's just that they don't have a central power anymore. They all got too comfortable. I think we have to change that." Seymour looked at the pile of bodies, and smiled.  
  
They started rolling the cameras again. Seymour took the microphone.  
  
"People of Spira. How long do you want this to last? You have no rulers. No Maester, no Summoners, no one to bow your head to. You can't keep living in this fairytale world. It's already falling apart. I declare Verona and I your new rulers. Those who stand will fall. The first one to stand will have Sin resurrected for the rest of you. It'd be wise to know your place. When we walk through the streets of a city, you will all bow, or die. Some of you will hate us and others will appreciate a central rule. Those who do not despise us are wise. They do not want to die." Seymour said.  
  
-----------------1 week later--------------- ------  
  
Filler in-er: The Guado have returned from Lake Macalania. Verona's Coeurl's now live in the Chateau. They have a servant staff of 50 Hypello. Ifrit and Valefor have been resurrected. Tromell is the most grateful person in the face of Spira, and all the Guado chipped in, and fixed up the Chateau, to Verona and Seymour's liking. The secret passage is now de- leblanc-ified, all new beds, furniture, paint, etc. The female Guado made Verona a really pretty new dress.  
  
Verona woke up from a strange dream. She shrugged it off and got dressed. She walked out of the bedroom, and down the ivory-railed, red-carpeted stairs. Her Coeurls Shiva and Bahamut met her, at the base of the stairs. She wondered where Seymour was. A Servant Hypello passed by.  
  
"Oh! Lady Verona! Lord Sheemoor ish outshide talking to mishter Tromell." The Hypello explained. She nodded and walked outside.  
  
Tromell ran up to Verona and took her hand. He knelt down on one knee and kissed her hand. He bowed and stood up. He shook her hand.  
  
"Miss Verona... How can I ever repay you? You have given the Guado a second chance. You empathize the Guado and yet you are not one. M'lady, what made you be so gracious towards the Guado?" Tromell asked.  
  
"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to look a gift horse in the mouth?" Seymour asked.  
  
"I think it's obvious Sir Tromell." Verona took Seymour's arm.  
  
"Me." Seymour said.  
  
Tromell had a tear in his eye. "Welcome home, Lord Seymour. Welcome home." Tromell welcomed, shaking Seymour's hand.  
  
Seymour looked at the inside of Verona's left arm. "We have to do something about that. Would you like me to have them make you a dress with sleeves?" He asked.  
  
"No. I don't care about it anymore. It's fine. Let the people think I'm some kind of monster. Besides, it could count as a battle scar. Too bad it won't go away. It's as vibrant as it was two years ago." Verona complained. Tromell looked kind of surprised at the immense scarring on her arm.  
  
"I think it's time we pay a visit to Luca. We'll have a grand entrance, with a red carpet. Blitzball is starting today. I say we kick it off. We'll bring the Hypello. In fact... We can have Ifrit and Valefor fly a ship of our entire Hypello staff over, while we fly on the back of Bahamut..." Seymour contemplated.  
  
"That's fine... well, let's go. I'm anxious." Verona replied.  
  
Ahem... So they got all the Hypello on board a small ship. Then Valefor and Ifrit picked it up and they floated into the sky. Well-dressed Verona and Seymour trailed on the back of Bahamut. People on the ground pointed and stared in awe. They didn't believe it... until now...  
  
When they arrived in Luca, they landed By the Mi'hen Highroad entrance. Bahamut stood straight up and Seymour sat on one of its shoulders and Verona the other. The Hypellos were scrambling at the town square, rolling out a red carpet, getting people to come over, which wasn't really a problem. They were amazed to see Valefor and Ifrit. Bahamut walked and it entered the town square and people pointed and stared in shock.  
  
The Hypello made the people make a straight line down both sides of the carpet. Bahamut took Seymour and Verona off its shoulders and sat them down. Two Hypello came out of the crowd, and stood on either side of the couple. They were holding red pillows. On Seymour's side, there was a long, skinny, military-style sword in a sheath, sitting on the pillow. At Verona's side was a Hypello carrying her staff on a pillow.  
  
All the Hypello bowed, expecting the people to do the same. They were too amazed. Coincidentally, there happened to be Shelinda and her crew filming the opening of the Blitzball season. Never had they expected such a thing to happen. In any case, they rolled and a man ran up to Seymour and Verona.  
  
"Why the hell should we bow down to you?! You're no leader! I'll be dead before I bow down to some un-godly redhead that can make dead people alive again, and some blue-haired pretty-boy dead guy!" The man shouted. The crowd was silent. Verona grabbed her staff.  
  
"Stand down." She pointed it at him. Seymour pushed the staff down. He drew the sword from the sheath and in one fell swipe; the man's head was completely severed off. It flew into the crowd of people and people just freaked out and fell to the ground, bowing. Seymour smiled. The Hypello took the man's body out of the way.  
  
They continued to walk down the red-carpeted isle and into the stadium. It was empty, because all the patrons were outside. They merely walked to the same place Seymour was standing when he resurrected Anima. They sat in two seats the Hypello had placed for their Lady and Lord.  
  
The kind Hypello ushered the people into the stadium. Seymour started his speech, once the stands were full, and the cameras were rolling.  
  
Airship Celsius  
  
"Look at this." Paine said pointing at the screen, which showed the days events.  
  
"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." Yuna whispered.  
  
"It's not your fault, Yunie. And there's nothing we can do about it this time. I gotta agree with Paine." Rikku comforted.  
  
"I guess this is the way things are going to be now. But at least we know we're safe. (Remember the Red Sphere?) I'm sorry, Yuna, but this time, we can't interfere. Besides, it wouldn't hurt anyone to have a central rule. I have to say..." Paine folded her arms.  
  
"What are you both saying? That we should just give up and watch? I swore I would protect Spira, and even though I'm not a Summoner anymore, I still owe the oath." Yuna insisted.  
  
"Look. People can't keep relying on you. You saved us from Sin. You did your time. Everything is chaos now that we have the Youth League and New Yevon. Nooj is dead and the League has nowhere to turn. I don't see the problem in letting Seymour and Verona take charge of Spira." Paine shrugged.  
  
"But... They killed innocent people. And they killed someone today, in front of everyone! You don't see a problem there?!" Yuna exclaimed.  
  
"It's just like having Maesters again. The Maesters kept the peace. Yuna, times change. Besides, you want to go get yourself decapitated. Verona never said Seymour couldn't kill us. For once, stay out of it." Paine snapped.  
  
"The Paine I knew would hate someone like Seymour and Verona dictating us. And what if they want to enslave us and destroy everything? What if they want to kill us all? Can we do something then?!" Yuna shouted. Paine slapped her across the face.  
  
"It would be too late anyway. They have so much power; they'd kill us in a heartbeat. Like I said, we aren't strong enough to destroy an army. Why don't we sit for the ride this time? How bout a little adventure? Let's see where they're going. And if they get too dangerous, we'll try to stop them, all right? You need to start accepting new things. We're Sphere hunters. Leave the gallant saving-the-day to someone else for once." Paine said.  
  
"No! I don't want the people of Spira to be miserable for my mistake. It's not too late!" Yuna screamed.  
  
"Yunie! You're acting crazy!" Rikku said, scared.  
  
"You guys can't be Rikku and Paine! They'd never say such things! Especially you Rikku! What's going on here?" Yuna asked, shakingly.  
  
She woke up. It was all a dream. But she didn't wake up on the Celsius. And then she remembered where she was. She was stuck in a cave, with the rest of the crew. The Celsius had crashed a few days ago. It was completely totaled, and there was no fixing it. They were stuck, on the highest peak of Mount Gagazet. It was cold, but they had blankets. They wouldn't last much longer.  
  
Yuna knew that she couldn't bring up Seymour and Verona at the moment. The crew was worried about just being able to stay alive. Yuna felt hungry. They had been up there for 2 days without food or water. They were afraid of turning into cannibals....  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][Luca][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
Seymour was finished with his 'dawn of a new era' speech and the Blitzball commenced.  
  
"These people are easily manipulated. Like puppets on a string. Maybe it's out of fear. Or perhaps they have been torn so many times; they just gave up. But this is no fun! They're supposed to retaliate and stuff! Well when we kill them all, they retaliate. But not now. We'll wait." Verona leaned on one elbow in the chair.  
  
"Then what? We'll be the only ones left on the face of Spira?" Seymour asked.  
  
"No. The Guado will be left, they'll populate Spira. And then we can live out the rest of our days in peace, once we get rid of the stupid humans...." Verona explained. Seymour shook his head and laughed. He looked at the giant bubble of water. "What's so funny?" Verona asked, putting her arms around his arm.  
  
"You forget sometimes, that you are human, and I am half-human also. It's just funny that's all." Seymour laughed.  
  
Suddenly, the members of the Youth league started to pour into the stadium!  
  
{....}{....}{....}{....}{..End of the damn cliffhangin fifth chapter..}{....}{....}{....}{...}  
  
DUM-DUM-DUM! I am an official chapter addict. For some reason I really, really like writing this fic. I've like never liked a fic so much. Oh great, now you think I'm all obsessed. Maybe it's the feeling of writing that I love... I dunno. All I know is I'm gonna keep writing these chapters, until I'm blue in the face, then I'll post them. Of course, when you are reading this, they're already posted. Were you wondering why there was so many? Lol... Err.... Um... Yeah, I guess I'll leave you on this note. The sixth chapter SHOULD be good. If not... then... tell me and I'll fix it. KAY? BYE FOR NOW! 


End file.
